


Hands are Clever

by queengabby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Begging, Body Image, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, akaashi luvs to hold ur waist, he is so thirsty someone get him a glass of water, u and akaashi Get Busy™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengabby/pseuds/queengabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening of studying, you and Akaashi decide to split a popsicle and spend the night together. Not that he'd easily admit it, but Akaashi always had a thing for your eager touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands are Clever

**Author's Note:**

> happy end of may! i am full of sin
> 
> thank you to my wonderful, beautiful, talented beta, dimi.

            You are horrible at studying. This is a well-known fact. Ever since you left high school, you found yourself struggling to read over your own notes. You also never try to hide your absolute inability to sit still. You’re always stuck pacing your dorm room, holding your notes in front of you and forcing yourself to read them aloud.

The only way you could ever learn anything was either through attending classes or looking things up on Wikipedia out of your own volition. To be fair, you are quite smart. Even without studying, you easily managed to attain above-average grades. But your teachers always told you that if you really applied yourself, you could be a straight-A student.

No thank you.

You could never figure out how your friends were able to sit down for more than twenty minutes and try to remember off-hand information given month’s prior during lectures. You always ended up crunching last-minute. Thankfully your boyfriend, Akaashi, was the king of time-management. It was also evident that with the company he kept, including Bokuto, Kuroo, and yourself, he had an incredible amount of patience. This particular evening was no different.

Akaashi was sitting across from you at the library, multiple textbooks splayed around him and under his elbows. He was carefully copying definitions down into a notebook with a mechanical pencil. _Yes_ , a _mechanical_ pencil. He was the only one you knew that _used_ a mechanical pencil. The only pause was when he ran out of lead and used his thumb to click more forward. You had your chin resting in the palm of your hand, glancing over at the empty chairs that had held both Bokuto and Kuroo earlier. The two of them had finished early, or, had _left_ early. You doubted they had even studied at all, spending their time telling jokes and stories of the university volleyball team. Tonight was their night off from practice, but you were under no impression that they were anywhere but the gym, practicing for their upcoming match.

“[Name]-san,” Akaashi says, his eyes not lifting from his notebook. He was always formal with you in public. “You’re getting distracted again.”

You _want_ to plead with him and tell him you’ve been done studying for an hour now, but Akaashi had been working tremendously hard. “I can’t help but stare at you, Keiji, your eyelashes look so beautiful from this angle.” You say instead.

His cheeks are pink when he finally glances up at you, but he doesn’t look particularly amused.

“I’m also very envious of your eyebrows.” You continue, but he sighs before you can say anything more.

“Your eyebrows are fine the way they are,” Akaashi replies easily, continuing with his notes.

“Hnnn,” you mumble, absentmindedly running your pointer fingers on both of your eyebrows as you slump forward in your chair. You let out a heavy sigh as you close your laptop and then rest your chin on your arms. “Keijiiii,” you drawl out, and then he blinks slowly, pausing to look at you again. “Are you almost done?”

“I suppose,” he muses, sitting back in his chair to look over his work. “Yes, I think I’ve accomplished enough tonight.”

“Always so proactive.” You smile and pack up your laptop.

“We have a match coming up, I wanted to be on top of things.”

You both walk to the library entrance, and you can’t help but joke as you open the door, “I’m always available,” you say, a bit too loudly. There are a few students who peer up from their work – much to Akaashi’s embarrassment – as he scoots you through the front door first. You laugh when the entrance is closed behind you, when you catch a glimpse of Akaashi’s flustered expression. Your amusement doesn’t last long though, when you both stand under the alcove of the door and stare out at the rain. You groan, but Akaashi takes his umbrella out of his backpack and steps forward to open it.

He doesn’t say anything though, and so you pull your hoodie on and put both straps of your backpack on. Akaashi checks his watch, and you, perceptive as always, speak first. “Did you want to go practice with Bokuto and Kuroo?”

“Hm?” he looks at you, a bit lost in thought, “No, it’s pretty late. I’m sure they’re both done by now.” Your heart jumps in your chest when he takes your hand, and squeezes. He gently tugs you forward and you follow his instruction as he puts the umbrella in your hand. Akaashi then wraps an arm around your back, and holds you at the swell of your hip.

It always surprised you how easily Keiji initiated physical contact with you, sometimes it galled you how unaffected he seemed by your size. You were, by no means, thin. Most of your doubts had already been put to rest, since Keiji was so attentive and reassuring whenever you did anything remotely intimate. But, even now, the close proximity and the ease at which he holds you still prompt your breath to come out hitched. He raises an eyebrow at you, challengingly, and you can’t do anything but flush under his gaze. He knows what he’s doing, and it makes you want to kiss him.

The mood is interrupted by your growling stomach, and you laugh again. Akaashi looks particularly amused, giving you one of his rare smirks.

“Want to stop by the convenience store?” he asks and you smile, nodding in reply. He surprises you again, as he always does, when he pulls you closer and kisses you anyway. You can’t help it when your free hand brushes against his jaw, trying to hold him there. His mouth slants over yours, and although it is a short kiss, he still opens his mouth to brush his tongue against yours. All in front of the library. You think you might die. He pulls away after a moment, and he’s still smiling when he faces forward, both of you working together with the umbrella to make your way to the convenience store.

When you reach the store, Akaashi lets you go under the cover of the entrance before he shakes the umbrella and closes it. The door opens and a pleasant chime announces your arrival. It’s already late, but you find yourself gravitating towards the freezer while Akaashi heads towards the coolers. You have your finger on your mouth in contemplation as you look around at the selection.

“Popsicle sounds good.” Akaashi came to stand next to you again. He already has two bottles of vitamin water in his hands. You must have been looking at him funny because he offers an explanation. “They’re on sale.” He says, and you give him a crooked smile because he picked your favorite flavor. You look back in the freezer and hum to yourself.

“I was thinking, maybe, cherry. Wanna split it?” You say, and he gives you a nod. “That won’t exactly fill you up, you know. It’s just sugar and water.” He says, and you shrug.

“It’s late anyway,” you reply, “and eating anything more will either make me sleepy or I’ll get sugar nightmares.”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows. “Sugar nightmares.” He repeats and you nod. You take out a cherry popsicle and grab a chocolate bar in case you have movie night on the weekend. You turn to Akaashi after you hand your stuff to the cashier, and motion with your hand for him to give you the vitamin water.

“No, I’ve got it.” He shakes his head, holding the vitamin water to his chest.

“C’mon Keiji, it’s fine.”

He shakes his head again and your expression turns serious. He knows you’re not actually angry, but the shift makes him stiffen up.

“Keiji,” you say again, your wallet already in hand. Akaashi looks at you, and then at the cashier for help. The cashier simply stands behind the counter patiently, though she looks a little scared. If he knew anything about you, it was that you were stubborn – and you never backed down. He sighs and promptly gives you the two bottles. “Thank you, [Name].” he says and you give him a smile before turning around to pay for everything.

You both say thank you to the cashier before leaving, and Akaashi opens the umbrella once you’re outside, handing it to you. “Let me hold the bag,” he says and when you give it to him, he gives you a kiss on the corner of your mouth. “Thanks,” he smiles, and then takes out the popsicle, breaking it in half. “You want your half now?” he asks and you nod. Luckily it isn’t windy, so holding the umbrella isn’t a huge task. He gingerly hands the popsicle to you and then takes out the other half for himself.

“Put the bag in my backpack,” you offer, turning around in the tight space under the umbrella. He obliges, and then zips it up before wrapping his arm around you again, and maybe it’s just your imagination but his hand is tighter on your waist than before.

It’s not too hot out, so the popsicle doesn’t melt too fast, but you take your time regardless. And _yes,_ you’re not dense -- eating that popsicle in front of your boyfriend is so incredibly cliché that you can’t help but steal a glance. You can’t help but laugh, because _of course_ Keiji is looking at you, and _of course_ when he notices you looking at him, he takes his half-eaten popsicle out of his mouth and plants a wet, cold kiss on your cheek.

He leans back only enough to gaze at you before you lean in again, this time, to kiss his mouth. You’re the first to give him an open kiss, and he reciprocates immediately. His tongue is cold and it feels nice, even if its short lived because you’re still standing only a few feet away from the convenience store.

A new rush of confidence comes over you when you both pull away. “You want to stay over?” you ask without cringing, despite the embarrassing breathlessness in your voice.

He gives you another brief kiss, chaste and soft. “Yes.” The hand that Keiji has resting on your hip gives you a little tug and he pulls you closer into his side. You finish your popsicles and walk back to campus.

It was late enough in your dormitory that not many people were roaming the hallways. Your room is empty, thankfully, and _clean._ You share a room with your best friend, but she spends most nights in her boyfriend’s room. Just to be sure, you text her, and she gives you quick affirmation that she is, indeed, spending the night at Asahi’s. You didn’t know if you would’ve been able to hold back from kissing Keiji, even in her company.

Even though it feels as if you’ve been with Akaashi forever, and even though you feel as if you’ve done this countless times, your heart still beats loud enough that you wonder if he can hear it too. Your hand fumbles with your key, and you drop them on the floor in an attempt to _avoid_ dropping them on the floor. Akaashi was quick to pick them up though, and hands you the appropriate key to open your room. He rubs your back as you turn the key in the lock and open the door.

You walk in first, and he gives you a minute to take off your backpack and fix a few things before you call him in. When you turn around to look at him, he’s locking the door, and you have no idea how he can look so calm and collected about this. You’re so hot for him, sometimes you feel like you might pass out. But he’s the one who approaches you first, both hands are cupping your face and he’s already kissing you deeply. Your eyes flutter open momentarily to slip one of your hands under his shirt, to press along his ribs and then down to his hip. He shudders and you smile on his lips.

“Keiji, all over me so quickly,” you tease as you step back, and he helps you pull your sweater over your head. A little unsexy maneuvering, but when your hoodie is off and you look up at him again, he rolls his eyes. He knows you’re only picking on him because you’re trying to distract yourself from your own nerves, and so he obliges you. He doesn’t reply with words, but the following kiss is so tender and sweet, you feel a little more relaxed. His mouth is warm, and the longer he kisses you, the more pliant you become. His fingers ghost the hem of your t-shirt but you preoccupy him by tugging off his own sweater.

“Pants,” you say, and he quirks an eyebrow at you. Usually you two took your time, but you seem more eager than usual. “Please,” you offer and he nods, unbuttoning his jeans and stepping out of them.

God.

“Is this on purpose?” you ask him, pointing to his boxer briefs. They’re your favorite pair he owns, partly because the navy blue color suits him, and partly because his ass looks fantastic in them. “Can you turn around?” you ask him and he doesn’t look confused, but he still asks, “Really?”

You’ve asked him so many times before, it’s not a surprise, but you put your hands together and ask again, sweeter this time.

He sighs and turns, and you finally get a good glimpse of his ass and god, you can’t help it, you step up to him and kiss his shoulder blade several times, nudging him to turn around. He kisses you when he faces you again, and you cup his ass with both hands. He shivers despite himself, running his hands down your shoulders and arms.

“You have the nicest butt,” you say, muffled between kisses, “I have ever seen.”

“Know a lot of butts?” he asks you, and you laugh, even as his fingers toy with the edge of your t-shirt again.

“It’s a compliment Keiji, take the compliment,” you explain and he finally pulls your t-shirt off. You’re nervous again. Here you are, left in your leggings and bra, being ogled by possibly the most beautiful boy you’ve ever met. His hands trace your curves, and then he’s leading you to the bed, gently instructing you to lie down. He leans down on his side so that his chest is flush with your arm and resumes kissing you again, running his hand up your tummy and back down again. Akaashi’s long fingers trail back up to cup one of your breasts and you let out a small hum of appreciation. He props himself up again, repositioning himself between your knees, and hooks his hand around the waistband of your leggings to help you take them off. He stops for a moment when you’re finally in your underwear, and glances up at you, his pupils blown wide with lust.

You give him a lopsided grin because you know why he’s stopped. “I decided today might be good for blue lace, what do you think?”

Keiji’s back on you again, and you can’t seem to catch your breath – sharp exhales blown out through your nose. You think you’re shaking from the excitement but it surprises you when you notice that he’s shaking too. He lowers himself over you on his elbows, and one of his hands brush along the top of your thigh.

He kisses you once. Twice. Three times. The third is open and hot. “You’re gorgeous.” He murmurs, and as if to prove his point, he presses his cock against your inner thigh, hidden only by those boxer briefs you love so much – or _loved_ , because now you just want them off. He does it again, this time grinding his cock against you and you’re laughing breathlessly despite how turned on you are. He brushes his lips against your ear, “So beautiful,” he says, and your cheeks feel as if they’re on fire. You let out a short gasp when he presses a little harder.

He watches your expression when he rubs his cock against your clothed clit again, your lips parting as you let out a sweet moan, so soft he could’ve missed it. “You’re already so wet and I haven’t even started touching you,” he muses, though he makes no move to do so with anything other than the growing bulge in his underwear.

“Keiji, please,” you murmur, and he hums as a reply, pressing open-mouthed kisses along your throat. You’re meeting his hips when he grinds into you, your arms around his neck. When he sucks between the juncture of your neck and your shoulder, you practically shout.

It’s quiet for a moment, with you having stilled completely. Akaashi pulls back to see your expression, his own eyes wide open, and find you with your mouth shaped into a little ‘o’. You look absolutely scandalized, and he can’t help but let out a short, soft laugh. “Keiji!” you say, sounding surprised at your own noise. “You need to be more quiet!” you blame him and he smirks, picking himself back up onto his knees to tug your underwear off with little ceremony. That seems to quiet you down, since he has your legs spread apart, and he has a front row seat to possibly the wettest you’ve ever been. Akaashi presses his fingers to spread your folds and then blows cool air along your clit, making you gasp.

“Keiji if you – oh!” you are about to threaten him but then his mouth is on you, and your voice goes up an octave as your thighs subconsciously clench around his head. You hear a string of pleas coming out of you, and god it’s only been _ten seconds_ since he started eating you out but you’re so close to your first orgasm it’s almost unbearable. You reach out and tug on his hair, angling your hips as his mouth moves up to focus on your clit. He groans in reply, sending vibrations through you and you _sob._ “Please, Keiji,” you gasp, covering your eyes with both of your palms, and then his mouth is gone and you’re just about to start rubbing your own damn self until –

“Hey,” Akaashi says so softly, and you move your hands to look down at him. His mouth is inches from your heat, and he gives you the sweetest smile. “Don’t cover your face, look at me when you cum.” And _god_ he says it so matter-of-factly that you’d do anything for him as long as he puts his mouth on you. He continues where he left off, but his eyes are glued to yours, and you feel your lips part as you watch him lick and thrust his tongue into you. His mouth seals over your clit and he sucks so delicately that you shake. Your arms can’t hold you up anymore and you moan his name as he brings you over the edge, licking you and kissing you until you’re a twitching mess.

When you finally manage to settle down, he crawls up and lies on your side, kissing your cheek. “Keiji that was amazing,” you compliment him, despite sounding as if you just ran a marathon. You turn without hesitation, slanting your mouth against his as your hand roams down to his cock. He twitches when he feels you palm his length, having already stained the boxer briefs with pre-cum. “You’re so hard,” you coo and he grunts when you squeeze his cock, running your thumb along the head. He presses his forehead against yours as you continue to jerk him off, and then his hand presses along your inner thigh to part your legs again. You’re both breathing heavily as he brushes a finger down your slit.

“You’re soaked, [Name],” he murmurs, and when his finger slides effortlessly into you, his breath hitches.

“It’s because you’re so hot, Keiji,” you say sweetly, and he puts another finger in as a reward, and you sigh happily. You take a moment to look up at him and ask, “Is it okay?” and he nods. There is a long pause before you clarify. “I’m going to edge you?” you mean it as a statement but it comes out as a question. He nods his affirmation again, and kisses you to prove his point.

Your voice is stuck in your throat again, but you’re still stroking him, and he closes his eyes, bucking his hips into you. The more you squeeze and stroke him, the more stunted his fingers become, practically going immobile inside you. You pay no mind however; focusing on the way Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration, and just watching his facial expressions and hearing him is enough to turn you on. You can hear his breath hitch, telling you he’s close, and then your movements practically still. Akaashi lets out a harsh breath, his eyes opening only slightly to peer at you.

“Just a minute," you reassure him with a hand on his chest. Your hand had left his cock only for a moment, to push him fully onto his back and to take your bra off. He finally takes his fingers out of you and your breath hitches when he mindlessly licks them clean. You can’t help yourself - you pick yourself up and run your tongue along the head of his cock.

He groans again, something guttural and new. You lean back down onto your side, and when your hand returns to his length the muscles in his legs twitch. “How’s that feel?” you purr, and his only response is a low moan. His hips are moving in time with your hand pumping him, and then when you see his breath catch, you slow your movement to an agonizing pace.

“Oh, my, god,” Akaashi gasps between each word, a hand flying up to rest on his forehead, his beautiful eyebrows drawn together in arousal and frustration.

“What was that, love?” you coo, and he looks as if he has genuine trouble looking at you. His eyes finally open and he’s so lost in his own lust that he can’t focus on your face. You lean down to give him a kiss and his tongue is incessant until you acquiesce. At this point you’re just trying to give him a hard time because you love seeing him shameless and open with his own want.

You pick up the pace again and your movement stutters when he lets out a hissed, “yes,” between his teeth. Despite your teasing, Akaashi has an immense pool of self-control, with the hand on the opposite side of you gripping the sheets like his life depends on it. You work him longer and harder than before, his cock hot and heavy. His eyebrows knit together again and his lips part, letting out a high whine before you let him go completely. Akaashi _sobs._

“Please,” he whispers, near tears. He finally looks at you, and you have trouble making eye contact with him without seeing his cock standing at full attention in the corner of your vision.

“Please what, sweetheart?” you ask, and kiss the corner of his eye, where tears threaten to collect.

“Inside you,” Akaashi says, “I want,” he continues, rushed, and then you kiss him. “Please,” he murmurs again, this time against your mouth. He’s nowhere ever near this incoherent unless you’ve absolutely wrecked him. His mouth is so hot and you purr when one of his hands grips your waist.

“Of course you can fuck me, Keiji, you only had to ask.” You lean over him to reach into your nightstand, your breasts brushing against Akaashi’s chest as you fiddle around in a drawer for a condom. He presses a kiss to the underside of your breast, rubbing your nipples distractedly - anything to initiate contact with you as you try to tear the condom free of its packaging. When you lean back, you help him put the condom on, and then he’s rolling so that you’re beneath him. Akaashi finally looks a bit more focused, his eyes meeting yours as you hold his cock to your heat.

He slides in with no problem, which prompts him to follow up with some of the filthiest things you’ve ever heard leave his mouth. “You’re so tight and warm, it feels amazing.” he says next to your ear and then he breathes out, “did you get worked up watching me?”

“Yes,” you say, swallowing once, already near your second orgasm. “I wanted you inside me so badly, Keiji,” you continue and then he hits a spot inside of you that has you seeing stars, bowing your back and crying out. His hips meet yours at an agonizing pace, and now you really felt as if you were witnessing his self-control at its finest.

“Want to come?” he asks and you’re so far gone that all you do is nod incessantly.

“T-Touch me,” you gasp, and he does, his fingers retreating to your clit as he picks up the pace. He presses down just a little bit harder and you’re meeting his hips through your second orgasm, saying his name over and over, even as his pace becomes erratic and he finally follows you over the edge. You can feel the muscles in his thighs twitch as he presses into you, his cock finally spent.

It takes you both a moment to catch your breaths, what with Keiji pulling out and having practically collapsed onto you from exhaustion. You can’t help but laugh when you finally get enough air back into your lungs, thinking of some sort of one-liner to follow up the mind-blowing sex. Keiji’s hair is soft between your fingers as you brush his messy bangs from his face, his head resting between your breasts.

“I didn’t know a popsicle would get you that hot and bothered.” You say finally, when Keiji lifts his head to look up at you.

“Mm – wasn’t th’ popsicle.” He says tiredly, and then inches forward to kiss you gently. “I liked the edging.”

“Did you?” you ask with a lopsided grin and he nods, affectionately rubbing the swell of your hip and down the outside of your leg.

“It was…” he trailed off and then seemed to have decided on a word. “Very captivating.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him and then he kisses you again, harder this time. “ _Very._ Couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful you are. _”_

To offset the extreme embarrassment you suddenly felt from the compliment, you announce “Ah, [Name] is never more beautiful then when she’s holding my cock! Direct quote from Akaashi Keiji,” and then laugh when he scoffs in reply, his cheeks flushing pink. He takes his weight off of you when you go to sit up in bed, both of you stretching. Akaashi takes the time to tie off the condom and throw it in the garbage, and then the two of you make your way to the bathroom to shower.

            Akaashi is gentle with you while you clean yourselves, taking turns washing each other’s backs with your loofa. He even brushes the knots out of your hair after you lather it with shampoo, and rubs the tense muscles in your shoulders. Once you’re both dry, you get into a clean t-shirt and give him one of the many shirts he’s left in your dorm over the course of your relationship.

“It’s too bad about those boxer briefs.” You mention as you give him a clean purple pair stored away in your drawer.

“They’re not completely destroyed, unless you tore them in half when I wasn’t looking.”

“Keiji don’t joke! I might’ve accidentally done that in the throes of pass—mm.”

He silences you with a kiss, all gentleness and warmth. After thoroughly making out _again,_ you both snuggle under the covers of your bed. Akaashi rests his arm over the covers, across your waist.

            “Tired, Keiji?,” you ask, squeezing his arm as he turns off your lamp.

            “Mm, yeah.” he replies, and you close your eyes to try and relax into sleep. Only a moment later, you hear the blankets shift and you can see him looking at you in the darkness.

            “Yes Keiji?” you ask, nearly laughing.

            “You’ll be up to study again tomorrow, right, [Name]?”

            It’s completely silent, but he can still see the smile leave your features. “Oh, no, suddenly I am so exhausted.” You say, and Akaashi sighs.

            “[Name]…”

           “I can’t hear you, I’m falling asleep, now. Good night!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think this would be over 4K words but!! Here!! We!! Are!! Also feel free to kudos/comment! I like feedback and I just generally love talking!


End file.
